


Chocolate

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bonding, Cold, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, the perfect hot chocolate requires a wintry setting.  The Doctor knows just the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**title: Chocolate**  
Author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**fannishliss**](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)  
pairing: Rose/Nine  
rating: NC17  
length: 1750w  
A/N: for  [](http://spellweaver731.livejournal.com/profile)[**spellweaver731**](http://spellweaver731.livejournal.com/)  who wanted "Rose/Nine snow and hot chocolate, steamier ratings appreciated."

summary: Apparently, the perfect hot chocolate requires a wintry setting.  The Doctor knows just the place.

===

 

"What's the perfect cup of hot chocolate?" the Doctor asked, hoping to open a galley cupboard without looking and produce it before her astounded and adoring eyes.  The Tardis, a proud and temporally complicated creature, would sometimes do him that sort of favor when she was in the mood for showing off.

Rose didn't co-operate.

"The perfect hot chocolate," she rhapsodized, a dreamy yet somehow lusty look in her eyes, her hands clasped thoughtfully on the table.

"The perfect hot chocolate is when you've just had some sort of marvelous time outside in the chill — maybe, skating, or, or, just walking a long way in the moonlight, or, or, just staring up at the stars maybe in each other's arms..." she trailed off, darting a sly look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes?" he said coolly.

She went on, licking her lips in thought.

He was nowhere near as cool as he wanted her to think, but he let her just go on for a bit.

"Just as you feel really chilled to the bone — you head back inside, shivering and stamping and laughing, jittery with excitement and cold, and huddling together for warmth till you have this steaming mug of chocolate to hold between your hands, and it's so dark and rich and creamy, mmmm, heavenly," Rose enthused.  

"Yeah?" the Doctor said, shifting slightly.

"Mmhmm," Rose said, slouching down into her hoodie, as though she were getting chilly just talking about the cold.  

"Hm," the Doctor replied non-committally, sauntering from the galley as well as he was able.  

Woman Wept was a lovely planet that fit the bill perfectly.   The frozen ocean gave off the perfect chill; the clear black sky with its dense canopy of stars and nearby nebula was a fantasia of celestial beauty.  And with two giant moons, seemingly close enough to touch, reflected in the glittery facets of the waves?  Woman Wept was all of that, certainly a worthy leadup to hot chocolate.  He landed the Tardis on a cliff's edge overlooking the ocean.  

Rose had a fascination with being first out the Tardis door.  He was close on her heels as she gasped in amazement at the sublime inverted landscape, the towering spikes of ice soaring into the sky beyond the cliff's edge.  

"What is it?" Rose asked.  

"Anomalous event of their sun — the people moved on, but the planet will stay this way for ages," the Doctor said, hands deep in his pockets.  

"Oh," Rose said, her eyes wide as she surveyed the majestic wreck of the solidified ocean.  

She leaned back against him as her gaze sought the top of the nearest wave. Her warm human scent wafted around him, pervading the frigid air. The top of her head nestled into the crook of his neck.  He hardly dared to breathe as his every sense latched onto her, craving more and more, wanting to surfeit on her delightfulness.

"Ooh," Rose said.  "Usually, you feel a bit chill — but now you feel so warm." She snuggled back even closer against him.

"My normal temperature's a bit lower than human — but much warmer than this—" he said, struggling against the competing urges of modesty and hunger.  He was dizzy with the feel of her pressing against him —and she'd soon realize it.  Helplessly he folded his arms around her middle, fighting to keep his mind from straying off the platonic path.  Just keeping her warm.  Just making sure she's comfortable.  Just locking her inside my arms, never letting her go.

"Mmm," Rose sighed.  "So beautiful," she said, looking up at the sky — the fathomless darkness, the crystalline stars, the impossible moons.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, looking down at Rose.

"Do you want to, um, walk about?" he asked.

"Why?" Rose asked.

The Doctor had no idea why he'd ever want to move again— Rose in his arms, the Tardis at his back — he was perfectly content.   

"Uh, work up a thirst for chocolate?" he hazarded.

Rose chuckled down deep in her throat, and the Doctor laughed with her. It was a wonderful sound, their mingled laughter, and it soothed something deep inside the Doctor, something raw that still needed balm.

Rose smoothly turned in his arms, laying her cheek against his chest.  She could no doubt hear the hammering of his hearts as they sped up, wondering anxiously what she'd do next.  

She looked up at him.

They hammered faster.

Her lips parted.

His vision swam until all he could see was her, and he wondered if he'd regenerate from sheer proximity to her shuttered eyes and parted lips, the softness of her body pressed into his.  

"You wanna know what I crave," she said, "more than chocolate?"

"Mm?" he said, intelligently.

"Bend down," she whispered.

He obligingly bent.

She brought her lips to his ear.  "This," she breathed, and as he shivered with the heat of her exhalation, she sucked his earlobe into the heavenly warmth of her mouth.

"Oh," he moaned.  Nothing in the universe could've silenced him.  "Rose, oh Rose," he moaned, as her icy hands slipped inside his jacket, her hot kisses trailed down the side of his neck and latched on to the pulse point, sucking.

"You like it," she murmured against his ravaged skin.   

"Yes," he moaned, clearly as he could.

"Hoped you would," she said. "Can I, can I kiss you, Doctor?"

Her lovely golden head was framed by the magnificence of one of the most beautiful starry vistas in all the universe.  Her eyes, desiring him, put all of that to shame.  

"Yes," he said, and opened his mouth to her.

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him, leaning her body against him, drawing one hand out of his jacket and threading her fingers through the short hair at the back of his neck.  He felt so adored, so peaceful, so happy at that moment, he could hardly remember who he'd always been, the cursed existence he'd thought it was his burden always to bear.

She pulled away from the kiss at last, stroking the side of his face tenderly and tracing the outline of his ear.

"Do you want chocolate?" he said, all thoughts blanked out by the glory of her.

"Not really," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"But if we go in, we can still warm up together."

"Yes!" he agreed.  Instantly he led her back into the Tardis and closed the doors on the sublimity of Woman Wept.

He stood gazing on her  like the mooncalf from Will's last play.

She held up three fingers, ticking them off. "Fireplace in the library, my room, or yours," she listed.

The thought of her in his room, in his bed, nearly toppled him.  

"Mine," he said hoarsely.

"Yours," she echoed, smiling.  

They'd never run so fast.

He flung open the door to his room and in a heartbeat they'd shucked their coats and he had her underneath him on the bed.  

Staring down at her, he tried to hesitate.  

"Is this, do you really want— me?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," she said, stroking his back.  

"For right now — or —" he stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Oh!  Oh, Doctor!  Forever, forever and ever!" she said, and the joy on her face matched what was in his heart.

"Rose Tyler," he murmured, and the devotion in his voice was clear as starlight.

"Doctor," she answered, and he finally allowed himself to hear all she promised in that word.

Laughing with joy, she scrabbled at his clothes, kicking at his jeans trying to get them off, but they got tangled on his boots.  

She giggled while he struggled in an attempt to free himself, but when he finally straightened, free, and turned back to her, she was naked on his sheets, her head cradled on his pillow, her hands clasped above her head.  

He'd always appreciated the long, deft fingers of this incarnation, but never so much as now, as he fell upon her, wrapping one hand around Rose's crossed wrists, feeling her offer herself to him so sweetly, so joyfully.  She arched up into him, and he suckled at her breasts, stroking his other hand down her smooth tummy to the wetness between her legs.  

"You want me, here?"  he said, lightly stroking the damp curls.  He could feel the firing of her excited nerves tingling against his fingers.

"Oh, yes," she whispered.  

He stroked her, gently, feathery touches that made her tremble and beg for more with little yearnings of her hips, until he was nearly as desperate as she was.  

Wanting her so badly, he'd never dared dream she wanted him just as much.

"I could be — in your mind — and you in mine — if you want," he said, delicately.  He didn't want to her to feel like she had to — but then again, if she said no—

"That would be amazing!" Rose smiled, closing her eyes and surrendering everything, all of herself to him.

He sank inside her, and Rose cried out, thrusting her hips up as he entered her.  He caught his breath, seared by her heat.  Breathing deeply, he sought to calm himself while he reached out to her with his mind.  He found her with ease, swimming through a blinding haze of pleasure, astonished by the depth of love she bore him.   

He gave her everything, holding nothing back, and she met every gift of himself with one of her own, till nothing lay secret between them.  All his horrors, guilts, and nightmares were washed clean in that moment of  her all-encompassing love.  Surging into her, he planted himself, and she embraced him, never wanting to let him go, till they merged in a blinding fusion of souls, whiting everything out with the perfect bliss of their timeless unity.

Even as they drifted apart, back into their separate consciousnesses, something had been forged between them.  

The Doctor pulled away, but he felt a link to Rose as deep and secure as his link with the Tardis.  Rose had bonded with him, and he trembled to think what it might mean.  

Right now it meant he knew what she was feeling:  happy, shaky, warm — and a little peckish.  

"Chocolate?" he suggested, and they laughed in one another's arms; then a little while later, they made their way to the galley, where the Tardis smugly rewarded them with the perfect chocolate, a whole pitcher full, rich and dark and steaming hot.  

 


End file.
